1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyewear. More particularly, this invention pertains to eyewear that is capable of ready conversion between a number of optical modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eyewear serves various functions. In addition to eyesight correction, eyewear (including, but not limited to glasses, sunglasses and goggles) often is employed to protect the eyes from dust and contaminants, wind and uv radiation. Often, it is called upon to perform a number of such functions. As conditions change (e.g. sundown, completion of skiing or other athletic activity) different types of eyewear are often required.
The relative fragility and bulkiness of eyeglasses, goggles and the like complicate the storage of multiple types for switching therebetween. This has led to the development of kits for making changes “in the field”. An example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,263 of Olney for “Sunglasses With Removable Sealing Member” teaches a system for converting “regular” eyeglasses to goggles. The system taught by that invention includes an adapter having a pair of apertures aligned with the lenses of the glasses. A foam gasket overlies the rear of the adapter to provide a seal between the orbital structure of the user and glasses while an air flow passageway is provided that includes a port in the center of the bridge of the frame of the eyeglasses that intersects a horizontal channel at the front surface of the adapter. The adapter is fixed in alignment with the frame of the eyeglasses by means of an array of locking means that include attachment tags at the opposed ends of the adapter and locator pins for press-fitting to corresponding recesses within the inner surface of the frame.
While providing a means for converting regular eyeglasses to goggles, the device of the Olney patent is not particularly user-friendly. The critical process of attaching and detaching the adapter to the frame is complicated by the numerous structures that must be properly engaged. Secure and exact engagement are necessary to obtain the required alignment of optical elements and their retention of precise alignment even during such device stressing activities as, for example, skiing. The numerous pins and tabs requiring precise engagement with elements of the frame demand procedures, such as the removal of gloves in cold weather, that are not consistent with sporting and other strenuous activities. Additionally, the Olney device requires flexure of the eyeglass frame upon attachment and detachment of the adapter. Such repetitive stressing of the frame is deleterious and may cause the lenses of the eyeglasses to pop out over time.